


come over here, take off your war paint

by kaorujin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorujin/pseuds/kaorujin
Summary: They may have lost almost everything they've ever cared about, but at least they've found each other.—Kara and Lena spend the summer together in love because they're just really soft girlfriends and the universe needs to give them a break.





	come over here, take off your war paint

**Author's Note:**

> [“i’ve loved the stars and i’ve loved her and i’m sorry Universe, but you do not compare” -s.b.](http://inkedknuckles.tumblr.com/post/147771828160/ive-loved-the-stars-and-ive-loved-her-and-im).
> 
> aka domestic girlfriends because why not

The shutter of the window and flutter of fabric wakes Lena up from the light slumber she had just managed to fall into. It had been a long day full of rich, snobby men arguing over charts and numbers. Mindless talk about the direction of the company, profits dropping, blah blah blah.

It’s mindless meandering really. Something to do during the day so they can go back to their million-dollar homes at the end of the day to complain to their wives about nothing at all. They don’t understand the meaning behind the company’s work. They don’t understand the good they could do.

Honestly, she’d rather have been down in the labs talking to the R&D directors about their projects and progress. Maybe even help brainstorm ideas; but no, she’s stuck in too tight pencil skirts and fancy blouses. If only Lex didn’t-

Well, no point in wishful thinking. He did and this is her life now.

The cold breeze from the open window finally makes it way over and brushes over her, causing her to whine. She pulls more of the fluffy comforter around herself, cocooning away from the offending cold.

In her half-asleep haze, she hears the window close shut, and then boots click against the wooden floor. The bed dips slightly as zippers slice through the quiet precisely. Once. Twice. The clicks are replaced with a soft padding before the bathroom door opens and then water runs.

Moments later, the sheets rustle besides her. She feels the comforter pulled away from her. She hears a soft chuckle in response to her resistance as the cold licks at her exposed legs. She whines again as a strong arm gently wraps around her waist and a warm body settles against hers. Soft cotton brushes against the back of her thighs. A chaste kiss is planted on her nape.

_Kara._

Slightly more awake now, Lena turns in the embrace, tugging the arm back around her waist. She wraps her own around Kara’s warm torso and plays with the soft cotton between her fingers.

Her nose nudges against Kara’s. “Hey,” she mumbles against Kara’s lips. It’s quiet. A normal human would have missed it all together; but no matter how hard she tries to hide herself, Kara’s anything but normal. Nor human, Lena reminds herself _._ She feels a smile form against her own lips.

“Hey,” Kara whispers back, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips before tucking Lena’s head under her chin. Lena feels Kara press a kiss to the top of her head as her breathing evens out.

Yeah, Lena thinks as she falls back asleep. She can do this.

If this is what she can call home.

///

Lena can’t exactly pinpoint when she knew. But now that she knows; in retrospect, she wonders how she could have missed it before.

Even with the cape and the tights, she’s just so _Kara_.

Kara.

The first person to truly believe in her. The first person to look beyond her family and their crimes. The first person to truly see just her – Lena.

And Lena thinks she’s starting to truly see Kara too. The girl who pretends so much so that she can have some reality of normal. The girl who risks so much to do good. The girl who lost everything but still has the capacity to give so much.

Not just a girl but also an alien, Lena reminds herself. A girl from the stars, literally.

(Lena thinks back to all those late nights reading about a paradise, second to the right and straight on ‘til morning, wishing for the stars to send her a friend that could fly and take her far away from Lillian’s disapproving frowns and Lionel’s guilty gazes.)

She should be mad at Kara. This means Kara’s been lying from the start. She admits her first thought immediately lead to her last name. The fiery flare of anger bubbles in her chest washed over by pain before settling in acceptance.

It’s not easy of course. There are certain defense mechanisms even therapy can’t help her shake off completely. She shuts herself away for weeks, swamping herself in work and ignoring every call on her personal phone. The balcony door stays locked and Lena installs curtains. Jess, god bless her, guards her front door ever so faithfully. (She truly is the backbone of the company and deserves every penny of her paycheck even if she insists otherwise.)

It takes her a while but she allows herself to forgive. She knows that Kara doesn’t see her as just another Luthor. They’re well beyond that now. It’s self-centered really for Lena to think it has everything to do with herself.

She thinks of Kara. Kara who gives and gives and gives. Maybe she just wanted to keep something to herself for once. Lena can understand that.

An alien.

She laughs to herself; god, what would her mother think.

She shouldn’t like Kara. She should distrust her, especially after what happened with Superman (especially after what happened with Lex). Maybe even be afraid of the power they possess, like Lillian insists. She should hate them for ruining her family. And yet she can’t. It’s hard to ruin something well beyond broken anyway, she supposes.

The line rings twice before she hears the voice she’s been missing for weeks, happy yet soft as if relieved, “Lena! Hey, I’m so glad you’ve called.”

Lena smiles softly. She’s glad too. “Yeah, it’s been a while, huh? Can we catch up soon? Maybe Wednesday for lunch. I’ll pick you up.”

“Yes! Lunch would be great. I’ve missed you so much, Lena.” If it’s possible to hear a pout over the phone, then Lena just did.

“I’ve missed you too,” she confesses quietly.

A Super and a Luthor. Who would have thought.

///

Kara’s nervous for their first date. She knows it’s ridiculous as Alex pointed out. She and Lena have been on plenty of lunch dates.

“But Alex,” she whines, pout in full force, “This is our first _real_ date.”

She’ll never admit it, but even after all of these years, Alex is still weak for Kara’s pout. “Okay, okay, you loser. I’ll help you. In exchange for a beer, of course.”

They sort through Kara’s clothes and pull out some options. It’s almost like a cute montage how Kara would try on a dress, one of them would make a face, and the other would solemnly agree before Kara went to change.

Finally, Kara nervously walks out and she looks happy with her choice. Still, she nervously smooths out the dress and looks to her sister, “Alex, is this one okay?”

Alex makes her spin around once slowly before whistling low in approval. “You look gorgeous, Kara. It’s a consensus that blue’s your color.” Then she teases, “Lena won’t know what hit her.”

Kara blows out her breath in relief, “Okay good, good.” She fidgets and adjusts her glasses, “Rao, I don’t know why I’m so nervous. I guess it’s just the first time we’ve managed to make time to go out as a couple, you know?” She settles onto the stool next to her sister and continues to fidget with her fingers as Alex drinks her beer.

Alex settles one hand on Kara’s to calm her nerves. She squeezes her sister’s hands softly, waiting for Kara to voice whatever it is she’s obviously worried about.

Taking a gulp of air for courage, Kara looks at her sister with concern before starting cautiously, “And you’re like … okay with this right? Me and Lena?”

Alex’s face softens with care and she turns to rest her other hand as well, holding both of Kara’s hands in her own, “I thought we talked about the Luthor thing, Kara. I trust Lena.” She lightens up and pats the back of Kara’s left hand, “I’m totally giving her a shovel talk later for fun, but I do think she’s good for you.”

However, the concerned look doesn’t leave Kara’s face, “No, no Alex, that’s not what I meant. I mean, you were struggling so hard with this – your feelings – last year. I don’t want to take this from you too.”

Oh. Alex finally understands. _Oh._

Alex grasps both of Kara’s hands again, firmly. “Kara,” she starts softly, “Oh Kara, you can’t control who you have feelings for. You’re not taking anything from me. No one has stakes on feelings, okay?” She lightens up again because Kara is nodding slowly but in the way that Alex knows she still feels guilt, “Ice cream on the other hand does. I’m taking the last of the cookie dough.”

Kara lets out a small smile at that. “Yeah, go ahead. There’s some more beer in the fridge but go easy on the alcohol, promise?”

Oh, okay this is really serious if Kara’s not defending her desserts.

A knock at the door interrupts her before she can continue the conversation.

“Yes, yes, Mom, easy on the beer,” Alex pulls her up and pats her dress down before pushing her to answer the door. “We can talk more about this later. Have fun with Lena. Don’t forget to use protection!”

“Alex!” Kara scolds, absolutely scandalized, “Shh!” Yep, she’s absolutely blushing. Alex settles back onto her stool when Kara finally opens the door to see Lena standing there holding a bouquet of plumerias.

“Oh wow,” Lena breathes out, “Wow you look great and uh, here. These are for you, your favorite.” She offers the flowers to Kara, who fumbles in taking the flowers. Alex sips her beer with mirth in the background.

“Oh, thank you, Lena! These are great,” She holds them up to smell them before stammering out, “And uh, so are you – I mean you look great too!”

And then they’re just staring at each other like love-struck idiots.

Okay, she’s had enough. Alex sets her empty beer bottle down and saunters over. “Hi Lena,” she greets before taking the flowers from Kara and then pushing her out the door into Lena. “Bye Lena. Have her back by midnight!” she yells before slamming the door shut. She puts the flowers in a vase and grabs another beer from the fridge.

 _Oh, these two losers_ , Alex thinks to herself as she collapses onto the couch and flips through Netflix. How did she manage to end up with two little sisters when she swears she asked for a puppy?

She loves them anyways, she admits.

She really does.

///

If blue is Kara’s color, then red is definitely Lena’s color.

She can’t help but stare while stumbling through a story about this week’s rogue alien encounter as they make their way to Lena’s town car downstairs. Lena opens the door for her and if she swoons a little internally, well, sue her; there’s a reason she loves romcoms.

They settle in and Lena’s driver, Hector, slowly pulls away from the curb; apparently, having already been informed of their destination for the night. They sit in silence as Kara starts to twist her fingers, looking out the window.

Wow, she’s nervous.

But then Lena takes her hand, stopping her from fidgeting, “Darling, look at me.” Kara does and wow, Lena’s breath-taking. Lena smiles gently and it effectively soothes Kara’s nerves. Kara finds herself mirroring Lena’s smile. “Hey, breathe, sweetheart. It’s just me. We’ve done this before.” Lena softly strokes her knuckles with her thumb. “You’re okay. Just don’t think about it.”

Kara swallows and nods weakly, “Yeah, okay. Nike. Just do it. Got it.”

Crap, she needs to stop hanging out with Winn and James.

Lena does that quirk with her eyebrows and smiles, amused, “Exactly. Nike. Just do it.”

It works in breaking the tension around them, and then it’s easy. Kara asks about Lena’s week and how L-Corp’s running. Lena dutifully recounts the week’s events. She talks about L-Corp’s newest scholarship in support of minority students interested in bioengineering. She updates Kara on Jess’ well-being and they lower the partition so that Kara can ask Hector about his kids.

Before they know it, they arrive in front of a fancy fusion restaurant with a line that wraps around the block’s corner. Lena opens the door and offers Kara her hand while Hector wishes them a good dinner. They walk hand-in-hand to the front of the line and Lena addresses the hostess, “Hello, reservations for Lena Luthor.”

The hostess smiles politely. “Yes, a table for two right this way, Miss Luthor.”

She guides them through the restaurant which is as classy as Kara expects, looking similar to the gala dinners that Kara had to plan for Catco events as an assistant. They’re led to a secluded room in the back with only one candlelit table for two.

“Special Luthor perks,” Lena offers at Kara’s curious look. They settle into their seats as the hostess describes their meal course for the evening – something either Lena had requested beforehand or perhaps, that’s just the way fancy restaurants in downtown National City are.

(Kara’s only been to a few fancy restaurants during her time on Earth, and those were functions for Catco and the occasional weddings or _B'nai Mitzvah_  and _B'not Mitzvah_ for Eliza’s extended family. So, really, she has no idea how these matters work. But who cares, food is food.)

“We’ve made sure no members of the press will bother you for the night, Miss Luthor. A waiter will be out shortly to fill your glasses. If there are any issues, please inform any of the staff or you may find me outside – just ask for Mei Li. Enjoy your evening, ladies,” she informs before politely taking her leave.

True to her word, a waiter appears with a bottle of what Kara assumes is expensive red wine. He introduces himself as Julio, their server for the night. He skillfully fills their glasses and promises their food will be out shortly.

Then, it’s just the two of them.

Lena reaches over the table to hold Kara’s hand and Kara meets her halfway. They just sit there for a bit, holding hands and enjoying each other’s company. Lena sips at her wine, and Kara copies her even if it’ll have no effect on her. It doesn’t taste that much different from the wine Alex buys from the grocery stores. Humans are so odd in what things they’ll value over others.

But Kara catches Lena’s eyes after she sets her glass down, and the way the dim candlelight flickers in Lena’s green irises? Priceless.

She smiles dopey and Lena squeezes her hand in return.

Then, their first course arrives. “Here, we are ladies. The curry chicken potstickers,” Julio says as he places the plates in front of Lena and then Kara.

Lena seems too amused by how Kara’s smile falters at the sight of two lone potstickers on the smallest plate she’s ever seen in her life placed in front of her.

If Julio notices, he doesn’t mention it. “How are we doing so far, ladies? More wine?”

“No, thank you, Julio. We’ll be okay for now,” Lena replies politely.

“Then, I’ll be back with your second courses soon. Enjoy your meals,” Julio smiles and then leaves to attend to other guests.

Kara waits until he leaves before she turns to Lena to ask. She tries her hardest to be tactful as she whispers, “Are, uh, all of the meals going to be this … modest tonight?”

Lena laughs at that, “I promise that the quality makes up for what’s lacking in quantity.”

Kara takes a bite and chews thoughtfully. While Lena’s not wrong – it is a decent potsticker – it’s not the best she’s ever had. She does appreciate the curry spices added to the chicken though. She gives it a six out of ten.

The rest of the meals do not differ much in size and Kara’s sure that she’s already burned all the calories by the time they make it out the door. Hector’s waiting for them with the door open and there’s no flashing cameras as Mei Li promised.

“Hector. Initiate Plan B please,” Lena requests after Kara slides into the backseat before climbing in herself.

“Yes, Miss Luthor,” Hector says as he closes the door and makes his way back to the driver’s seat.

Kara’s signature crinkle appears as she asks, “Plan B?”

Lena smiles. “Trust me, darling. Just trust me.”

Hector takes them to a Chinese food and pizzeria combination. (“The college interns vouch for this place,” Lena tells her as they enter the place.) She almost faints from how overwhelming affection floods her body. The small restaurant is mostly empty as a bored teenager stands at the register; however, it’s obvious that their delivery service is popular given the bustling heard from the kitchen. They’re overdressed but it doesn’t seem that Lena cares as she orders five servings of potstickers and an extra-large pepperoni pizza to-go.

Lena hip-checks her after they stand off to the side, waiting for their food, “Let’s go back to my place and watch a movie. Your pick this week.”

Kara’s glad she does not have a mating bracelet on her because she would have proposed on the spot.

One day, she thinks to herself, one day though.

///

Kara tries to enter the apartment quietly, already hearing her sister’s even breaths before she entered the building, indicating that Alex is asleep. Unfortunately, she’s apparently still giddy from her night and the door closes harder than she intended.

Alex rouses with a start. A quick jot at first before gaining her bearings, then relaxing into the sofa and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Kara whispers softly in apology as she walks to the couch, “Oh hey go back to sleep.” Then, she adds sheepishly, “Sorry I woke you.”

“No, it’s okay. I’m up,” Alex sits up in show, blinking the last of the drowsiness from her eyes. “How was your date? A good time I’m assuming from that gross love-struck face you’re making,” she teases lightly. Then she really sits up when she notices Kara’s change in clothes and the bag in her hand, “Wow okay. I guess it went _really_ well. Didn’t ping you as someone that puts out on the first date, Kara. I’m impressed.”

“No!” Kara yells in horror, “Oh Rao, chill, Alex. We just decided to stay-in and watch a movie after dinner.”

Alex raises her eyebrows and whistles lowly, “Me chill? Oh no, it seems that you were the one that Netflix and chilled tonight, dearest sister of mine.”

Caught red-faced and mouth gaping, Kara tries to school her expression. “No, no there was no Netflix and chilling, Alex,” she denies adamantly. “We can talk about it later. Now, get some rest. Want me to fly you home? Or you can sleep over that’s okay too.”

Alex sighs softly. Exasperated. “Kara, no. Stop deflecting,” she waves her hand in a beckoning motion, “Come here, you goof.”

“Wait, give me a second.” Before Alex can protest, Kara disappears and then reappears empty-handed, apparently putting her dress away. She pads over and settles on the couch, opposite Alex.

She looks at her sister and oh, she knows this look. It’s Alex’s guilty look.

(She hates it.)

She grabs a pillow and hugs it to her chest.

Alex sits with one knee pulled to her chest and picks at a loose thread of her pants. “I”—she takes another breath—“I know I haven’t been here for you that much lately. I’ve been in my head about my self-discovery and with Lucy coming back and all I just—”

“Alex,” Kara attempts to interrupt but Alex doesn’t let her.

“Kara,” Alex says in her stern yet somehow gentle tone, “Let me finish. As much as I appreciate you giving me space, we’re sisters. We’re supposed to talk about these things. I know I neglected you in the past. Kept things from you. But Kara, I hate that I don’t know these things about you. These _personal_ things.”

“I know,” Kara mumbles softly, playing with her pillow and avoiding her sister’s gaze, “I hate that too.”

“Good,” Alex says firmly and then repeats softer, “Good, okay. So, let’s start now. What’s going on with Lena? What happened with James?”

Kara tries to deflect again and makes to stand, “Wait before we do this, do you want a beer? I don’t know if you want to do this sober.”

Alex stops her with a look, “No sit down. Stop deflecting.”

Kara makes a face and waves her hand, “Pssh, Alex, I’m not-“

“No, one: you never enable my drinking this much”—Alex raises her index finger, counting, then raises her thumb—“And two: I want to give you my full attention, completely sober.” Using her gun-shaped hand, she points with authority back to the couch, “Now sit.”

Kara obediently sits back down, pouting, and hugs her pillow harder, fingers pressing (but not too much, she reminds herself) into the softness. She sighs, defeated, “Where do I even start, Alex?”

Alex presses on gently, “Let’s start with James.”

Kara takes a deep breath before beginning. “James was- I thought James was perfect. Everything I thought would make a perfect partner.”

She takes another breath and continues after making eye contact with Alex and then looking away again.

“I was so caught up in being Supergirl and trying to figure everything out. I was honestly surprised it sorta worked out with James despite everything, enough for a date at least. But I felt like I wasn’t ready? I needed more time or something. I don’t know.”

Alex’s tone softens with sympathy, “Hey that’s reasonable. You had a lot going on for you.” Her tone changes to playful, “Oh my god, it’s like I was there.”

That gets a laugh out of Kara, “You were there, Alex! You were right there most of the time. I swear to Rao!”

“Joking, Kara! I’m joking.” Alex grabs the pillow Kara throws at her just before it hits her face. “Ha! Didn’t catch me off-guard this time, you loser.”

“Whatever,” Kara mutters after looking around for more ammo to throw but to no avail. She holds tighter onto the pillow in her lap – a shield because she knows her sister.

Alex sticks out her tongue in mockery before mirroring Kara’s pose, clutching the newly acquired pillow to her chest, “Okay, back on topic, would you be with James now?”

“Maybe? I don’t know, Alex,” she wistfully looks down at her pillow, voice weak but heavy with emotion. She’s quiet for a period before softly uttering, “I think he’ll always be my maybe.”

“Hey, hey, Kara, that’s okay, Kara,” Alex coos, getting up and moving to Kara’s couch before tugging her close, wrapping her arm around Kara’s shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay. Some things just don’t work out that way, okay?” She kisses Kara’s temple and then pulls Kara’s head gently to lie on her shoulder.

Alex just holds her close for a while, stroking her hair.

After a while, Kara speaks up, quiet but solemn, “Remember how I told you dating was such a foreign concept to me? Like we didn’t have that on Krypton. Still, I thought James was what I wanted. What my parents would have approved. What the Codex would have chosen. But—“

Alex reaches for her hand and squeezes it in encouragement. “But?”

Kara squeezes back and continues, “I think I was in love with the idea of James? Don’t get me wrong. I do love him. Just not- It’s just- I—“

Alex nods in understanding, “Just not in that way.”

Kara angles her head to try to look at Alex more, “Yeah! If that makes any sense. I don’t know.” She huffs, “I pined for him for so long but the things with Lucy, and just being friends for a while, and getting to know him more – caring for him. I just… I think I got used to the idea of being just friends and it didn’t feel bad. It felt really nice actually.”

Alex hums in understanding, “Yeah I got it. You never did deal well with change.”

Kara makes a noise in acknowledgement, leaning more into Alex’s side and turning to hide her face back against Alex’s shoulder.

 **“** I feel guilty though. I don’t like making people feel like this.” It comes out muffled but Alex can practically hear Kara’s pout.

“Hey, listen.” Alex tries to move to face Kara but Kara grunts in opposition. Alex relents, “Okay, fine but are you listening?” Kara whines her confirmation.

Alex’s tone drops in her seriousness, “Kara, this is important. Are you listening?” Kara huffs in frustration, “Yes, Alex, Rao, I’m listening!”

Alex continues, ignoring Kara’s aggravation, “Okay good, this is important, Kara. Kara, you do not owe anyone anything, okay? You can’t control your feelings and make them appear when they aren’t there. If James really cares about you, and I’m sure he does, he’ll understand that.”

Kara sits up straight again but grabs Alex’s hand to keep her sister’s arm wrapped around her, “Yeah. I think I’m starting to accept that.”

Alex squeezes her hand affectionately, “Good. Good. I know it’s confusing, so just call me when it starts to bother you again and we’ll eat ice cream until one of us throws up. It’s probably gonna be me.” Kara gives her the signature sibling look. “Okay it’s definitely gonna be me but the offer stands. Deal?”

Kara laughs then, wholeheartedly, “Deal.”

Alex squeezes her hand again and knocks their heads together lightly, “So, tell me about Lena. What’s so special about her?”

That gets Kara going. “What’s so special about her? Oh, Alex, where do I even start?” She’s made her way out of Alex’s embrace to face her. “She’s just so – “

Kara takes a moment to consciously think about it.

Dating Lena is so _easy._ It’s refreshing and elating. Kara never knew she could feel this way about another person. She felt something similar with James but there was just something else with Lena. The timing was better for one thing. But also, the understanding.

James will always be her “What if?” but Lena is her “This is it.”

She tries again. “Lena’s like – she makes me feel like how sunlight feels on your skin after being stuck inside during a rainy week. She makes me feel like I can do anything.”

Alex listens as Kara continues to talk about Lena and concludes, yeah, her baby sister’s got it bad.

“I’m glad you’re happy, Kara. You deserve it,” Alex says, pulling Kara back into a cuddle, “Promise we’ll talk to each other more? Even when it’s weird. Even when it’s awkward?”

Kara nods against Alex’s shoulder. “I promise.”

///

Lena remembers their first kiss vividly. It’s not an extravagant moment in terms of theatrics. It’s the opposite really. It’s quick and quiet, but Lena treasures it dearly.

Supergirl’s visiting during one of her nightly patrols. They’re out on the balcony just sharing each other’s company – talking about their day: Snapper’s latest gripes, Lena’s meetings with partners, anything, and nothing – just listening to each other’s voices.

They haven’t noticed, but they’ve moved closer and closer to each other – so close that Lena can feel the press of Kara’s supersuit against her bare arm.

It’s not really chilly in National City, especially during the summer

Kara’s talking about the latest news the DEO’s gotten about alien refugees in National City and how she feels like they’re not doing enough to help these people. She’s waving her arms – material of her suit brushing against Lena’s skin with every motion. Lena’s staring at the curve of her jaw as she articulates, and she can’t help but notice how Kara purses her lips between her ranting. Lena’s really attracted right now to say the least, especially when Kara turns to look at her and Lena can see the passion in her eyes as the blue rages with a flicker of sorrow.

Right, Lena remembers. Kara, poor Kara at such a tender age, was – no, is a _refugee_.

Kara’s still speaking and Lena can’t help but stare at her mouth.

Why not, Lena thinks. They’re never going to be this young again. Those walls she built over the years. Let them burn to the ground.

Fuck it, she thinks. Fuck it all.

Then, she’s leaning in. Slowly. Enough time for Kara to pull away. Enough time for her to realize Lena’s full name is an alliteration – for the weight of her last name to crush this before it officially exists. But then Kara’s words drift off quietly until she’s leaning in too.

The kiss is short and sweet. There’s no fireworks or any other extreme cliché like in the movies. It’s actually the opposite. She feels light. Just light.

“Wow,” Kara whispers softly after. Her eyes are still closed as she leans her forehead against Lena’s. She opens them, staring down at Lena. She blinks owlishly. “Wow,” she repeats, clearer and louder. Sure.

The corner of Lena’s eyes crinkle in amusement. “Wow,” she repeats, teasing in her tone.

“Oh Rao,” Kara’s smiles are usually blinding with their magnitude, but right now her soft smile is completely breathtaking. “Umm, so that happened.”

Even in the faint light from her office, Kara is practically glowing. Lena’s never been more thankful that her office is so many levels above National City. She wants to keep this moment sacred – just for the two of them.

“Yes, it did,” Lena whispers as she’s leaning in again. “And it can happen again.”

Kara meets her halfway and they stay like that exchanging soft kisses and just enjoying each other’s company until Kara pulls away softly. She turns her head more towards the city, concentrating on the world below. She turns back to Lena apologetic.

“I’m sorry. Robbers on third street. I need to –“

Lena cuts her off with a light kiss. She knows. She’s gentle as she traces Kara’s jawline and kisses her cheek one last time.

“Go save the day, Supergirl.”

Kara’s all smiles as she promises to meet Lena at her apartment as soon as she’s done. An indirect promise on Lena’s part to stop working and go home.

Lena watches Kara take off into the night. She sees her do a fist pump and then a full-on loop before she jets away between buildings. Lena stares until she can’t make out Kara’s silhouette in the dark.

She can’t believe this. She’s terribly smitten with a complete nerd.

///

Kara remembers their first fight. It’s nothing too drastic. No screaming involved, well not on Lena’s end. Kara learns then that it is one of the many lessons instilled in Lena by her mother. Luthors don’t yell. But Rao, do they sting.

They’re in Kara’s apartment, each doing work on their laptops when Lena shuffles a few papers around and one of the reports slip out, gliding across the table to land near Kara. “I got it,” Kara reaches out to pick up the paper for Lena when her eyes catch the context of the report.

It's an overview of the improvements on an alien detection device. Kara thinks back to the stressful moments months ago in Lena’s office when she was almost outed. Anger and sadness flares up in her chest.

Lena notices Kara’s pause and calls out to her girlfriend, “Darling? Are you okay?”

Kara can’t hold back the accusation in her tone, “Lena, what is this?  I thought you scrapped this project ages ago.” She holds onto the paper tighter.

Lena observes how tense Kara is from the clench of her jaw to the sharpness in her eyes as if she’s trying not to burn a hole in the wall – literally, Lena reminds herself. Okay, this is going to be a serious conversation. Lena sets her work aside. “It’s just identification. Knowing who you’re dealing with.”

“No, it’s not,” Kara vehemently denies, “It’s discrimination, Lena. It’s tagging people. Exposing them. Outing them.” Her words clip with anger.

Lena stays calm and crosses her legs, placing her hands in her lap. She sits straighter as if this was a business meeting. A defensive mechanism. “Peop-“ she tries again, “Humans have rights to their safety, and they should be able to have agency in securing protection.”

Kara doesn’t let Lena’s cold demeanor falter her. She worked as Cat Grant’s assistant for two successful years. She knows how to deal with prickly CEOs. “Protection from what exactly? You know that it’s a slippery slope, Lena. You know what fear and prejudice can do.”

“And you know that aliens can be dangerous,” Lena fires back but not heatedly – just as if she’s stating known facts. “You deal with rogue ones as a duty. You know what some can be capable of.”

Kara hates this. The anger keeps bubbling in her chest. She tries to stay collected and slides the report onto the table, finger marks crumbling the edge. She drops to the couch. “That’s what the law is for. The DEO. Supergirl. People should not be taking these matters into their own hands and you know that.”

Lena shifts in her seat. “Like I said, aliens can be dangerous. It’s just a precaution in case of emer-“

The anger erupts then. “I’m dangerous!” Kara yells, “I’m an alien, did you forget that?”

Lena just blinks at her, not at all fazed by Kara’s outburst. “No, but you’re different. You’re good. And not everyone is like that, Kara.”

Kara feels like crying. “I’m not that different from them, Lena! That’s the point. I’m not. Me. Them. Us. We’re all the same. We’re aliens. We’re refugees!” she takes a breath, suddenly exhausted, “We’re neither good nor bad. We’re just are.”

Lena moves her lips as if to retort before thinking better of it and stays mum.

They sit in silence.

Kara sighs. She’s definitely very, very tired. “No one should have to be self-sacrificing to deserve to live,” she closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose before dropping her hand and looking directly into Lena’s eyes. “Haven’t they sacrificed enough as it is? They’re just trying to live a good life,” she says softly, “Just like you. Just like me. Just like everyone else.”

Lena stares at her in silence. She closes her eyes and then nods once. Then, she gets up and starts gathering her things. “I’m sorry. I should leave.”

At that Kara gets up, confused. **“** Hey, wait where are you going?”

Lena doesn’t pause in her actions and zips up her briefcase. “I assumed you wouldn’t want me here.”

Kara rounds the coffee table, but she doesn’t block Lena’s path. “Oh Lena, even if I’m mad at you, I’ll always want you here.” That stops Lena and gets her to turn to Kara. “I’m upset with you, yes, but we’ll work this out.” She reaches out to Lena, “Please don’t leave?”

Lena hesitates, just standing there and staring at the floor. Kara’s resigned to accepting that Lena’s about to walk out. Rao, she hates this.

Then slowly, Lena takes the few steps it takes to get to Kara and gently puts her hand in Kara’s, lightly as if she’s uncertain. Kara wraps her fingers around firmly, holding Lena’s hand in hers.

Lena swallows, still unable to look at Kara. “I’m sorry. I know it’s not an excuse and I hate that their influences linger, but my family’s prejudices did shape my perception in people that are so … foreign for a lack of a better word. I hate to admit it,” she says, her voice shaking, “but I’m scared. Especially with all the violent incidents all over the news caused by aliens.”

She looks up at Kara then, “But I’m trying, Kara. I know it’s wrong. It’s xenophobic and irrational to blame all aliens for the bad behavior of a few. I’m working to unlearn it. But I’m going to fuck up. Probably a lot. But I want to be better.”

Kara squeezes her hand and nods. “I know,” she says, “I’m proud of you. Thank you for trying.”

Lena scoffs at that, “You shouldn’t have to be proud or grateful.” She lets her head fall again and shakes it. “This is basic decency,” she mutters.

Kara steps closer and tries to get Lena to look at her again. She takes the briefcase from Lena’s hand, sets it down gently, and replaces it with her own hand. “I know. I know. But you’re doing more than a lot of people even consider, Lena. You have a good heart, despite your upbringing. I’m not applauding you for acting decently but I appreciate your effort nonetheless. Does that make sense?”

Theirs hands are intertwined at their sides and Kara rests her forehead against Lena’s.

Lena exhales softly. No one’s ever put in this much effort for her before. “I- yeah, Kara. It does. Thank you for your patience and understanding.” Kara hums in acknowledgement. “I didn’t realize the consequences this device could have on non-humans. I wasn’t thinking about the other side. I’ll scrap the project, I promise.”

Kara lets go of Lena’s hands and wraps her in a hug, “Thank you for being open-minded and reconsidering. And like I said, I’m here for you. Always.”

She kisses Lena’s temple.

They’re going to be okay.

///

“Lena, come look at this!” Kara exclaims as she pushes a button on what looks like a large odd light bulb.

It’s a simple example of Einstein’s photoelectric effect. The gold leaves lifting with the push of the button turning the electric current on and falling as the button is released.

Lena shakes her head in fond exasperation. It’s a fundamental, but elementary, concept of physics that’s been drilled into her head since boarding school. It must be literal child’s play for a Kryptonian.

Lena voices so to Kara as she’s dragged to another exhibit. She catches a glimpse of the archway denoting, “Earth’s Natural Marvels,” before seeing display boards about different types of weather occurrences.

“Oh yeah, we were totally light years ahead of your technology. I think I was able to build something like that when I was like a toddler,” Kara whispers before something catches her eyes, and then she’s tugging Lena towards an apparatus that mimics how tsunamis are formed.

She touches the glass gently and murmurs quietly, “You know, I couldn’t go play in the oceans on Krypton because the waves were so dangerous. We felt small tremors that grew stronger and stronger each passing year. People would always talk about ‘The Big One’ coming. And boy, I guess was it pretty big.”

Lena looks at Kara with interest at that, “’The Big One’? It seems that some things don’t differ even across galaxies.”

Kara hums in agreement, “Yeah I guess not.”

They watch as children play with the nobs and buttons, causing the waves to grow larger in size and splash more violently against the glass enclosure.

“Did you know Alex surfs? She tried to teach me. ‘Kara, it’s so easy! You can literally fly you loser this shouldn’t be hard,’” Kara mimics causing Lena to chuckle at the not far off the mark impersonation. “But it just wasn’t for me. I guess residual fear of the ocean from my childhood,” Kara explains as they make their way through the rest of the exhibit. “I would play with the birds as she surfed. Did you know we didn’t have birds?”

Lena quirks her eyebrows at that. “Really? No birds?”

“No birds,” Kara repeats and then adds dramatically, “But dragons, yes.”

They exit the exhibit and see a crowd of children sitting around a small stage as parents line the periphery. There’s a teenager in a lab coat on stage performing a circuitry demonstration. On the wall behind her is a large screen projection of her hands as they move around the circuit board, removing and connecting wires. The children and parents voice their awe and clap when attached bulbs light up or various sounds ring out.

It’s going well until there’s a technical difficulty. The demonstrator attempts to fix the problem and pacify the crowd as the children get reckless without something to occupy their attention.

Lena sees her shift the wires around but nothing happens. She scans the board quickly before realizing the mistake. She leaves Kara’s side and walks up the stage, bypassing families that move on to explore the rest of the museum.

The girl has taken off all the wires and is in the process of reassembling the board when Lena gets her attention. Lena offers her a reassuring smile before walking closer. “Hi”—she glances down at the girl’s name tag—“Kelsey, do you mind if I help you with this? I promise I’m qualified.”

The girl looks a little hesitant but the slow dispersion of the crowd has her stepping aside to let Lena have space. The board is a quarter of the way assembled but Lena spots the repeated error. She shifts a few things and the bulbs light back up again in a dazzling array – well, one that’s impressive to a child.

The remaining kids clap, drawing the attention of new children that have just entered the hall and raced to see the show. The girl recomposes herself and announces to the crowd, “Oh my god, thank you so much, Miss! Everyone please give a round of applause to this amazing lady!”

The children and parents follow suit clapping and hollering their appreciation. Lena waves in acknowledgement, catching Kara’s proud smile in the back as she claps enthusiastically. Seeing Kara’s support causes a warm feeling to settle in her chest.

Lena offers the floor back to the girl, encouraging her to finish the show. She whispers quietly avoiding the microphone, “Hey, you’re doing great. There was just a small error having the circuit in parallel instead of series. I’ll double check the other diagrams but it’s a common mistake. Keep up the good work, sweetheart.”

The girl blushes at Lena’s kind words and thanks her. She turns to the microphone and asks the crowd to give another round of applause for Lena’s help. Lena waves again at the crowd before scanning through the sketchbook of diagrams on the table. She corrects the error and notes that everything else seems in order. She taps Kelsey’s shoulder to signal her departure and quietly makes her way down the stage, returning back to Kara’s side.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Lena says, blushing lightly when she catches Kara’s gaze.

“Like what,” Kara says, feigning confusion, but she doesn’t stop beaming at Lena. She pulls Lena into her side by wrapping her arm around Lena’s waist. “You’re amazing you know that?” she whispers near Lena’s ear before kissing her cheek. Lena’s blush burns brightly at the tips of her ears.

They stay until the end of the show. Kelsey thanks the audience and takes a bow as the children and parents applaud graciously.

Kara’s ready to leave when Lena excuses herself, promising to be quick before making her way to the stage. Kara follows, dodging running menaces that shriek in excitement, racing across to find another hall.

Kelsey’s packing up her circuitry set when Lena makes her presence known. “Hi, Kelsey, right?” She extends her hand, “I’m Lena.”

“Ah yes! Thank you so much again for saving me, Lena,” Kelsey says as she shakes Lena’s hand. “I’m new to the job and they did warn me that some of these procedures contained errors, but I didn’t really have time to review them before today’s performance,” she explains with a nervous giggle.

Kara chimes in then, “Oh no worries. I know what it’s like being in a rush. You did great.” Her trademark smile seems to put Kelsey at ease. She puts her arm around Lena’s shoulder before extending her own hand to Kelsey, “Kara Danvers. Pleased to meet you.” Lena wraps her own arm around Kara’s waist.

Kelsey smiles and shakes Kara’s hand too, “I’m Kelsey. Nice to meet you, Kara.”

Lena matches her smile and asks, “If you don’t mind me asking, how old are you, Kelsey?”

“Oh I’m 16. This is just a summer job to help my parents out,” she explains. “I go to a private school on a scholarship, but I need a new uniform this year.”

Lena nods at that. She herself never had to worry about money, but she knew a few girls back in boarding school that were there on a scholarship. She enjoyed their company way more than the stuck-up elite children of her parents’ social circle. She continues, “And you’re interested in circuitry?”

Kelsey’s eyes brighten up, “Oh my god, yes! I just think it’s so cool what you can get machines to do. I know it’s sorta early to be sure but I really want to study bioengineering. I want to build 3-D hearts and other organs and medical supplies. There are so many poor places that would benefit from it and-“ She stops abruptly and gasps, clasping her hands to her mouth. “Oh my god I’m rambling!” she says mortified. “I’m sorry. I tend to do that when I’m excited.”

Kara and Lena laugh lightly. “Oh don’t worry,” Lena says. “This one here does it all that time,” she finishes her statement by pinching Kara’s hip. Kara yelps at the attack, flinching away from Lena.

Lena looks at her as if to say, “You and I both know that it didn’t hurt in the slightest, you big baby.”

Kara pouts in return, not at all confirming Lena’s statement.

Kelsey’s giggle breaks their eye contact, reminding them of where they are. “I’m sorry if this is weird but you two are so cute,” she says full of admiration and fondness, “It’s nice to see my sexuality normalized.”

Lena and Kara beam at that. Kara shuffles back to Lena’s side as Lena asks, “Kelsey, how would you feel about an internship at L-Corp?”

“L-Corp?” Kelsey asks in shock before her eyes widen comically. “Oh my god, you’re Lena Luthor,” she declares, mouth falling open.

“Uh oh, Lena. I think you broke her,” Kara whispers. Lena pinches her side again.

“Hey, let’s just keep this between us okay?” Lena says. She reaches into her purse and pulls out a small card. “Send me an email if you’re interested. We’ll work with your schedule and see if we can get you started in the lab. I have a feeling you’re a special one, Kelsey.”

Kelsey takes the card from Lena, her hands trembling. “Oh my god, thank you so much!” She surprises Lena with a hug before standing back sheepishly but Lena smiles gently. “My parents are going to be so stoked. Thank you again, Miss Luthor.”

“We’ll have to get going now, Kelsey,” Lena says. She points to Kara, “This one is getting hungry. But please do email me. If anything, I’ll arrange a personal tour of our labs for you.”

Kelsey goes to shake their hands again but Kara pulls her into a group hug with Lena. They leave Kelsey to finish cleaning up. Kara has her arm around Lena’s shoulders again and Lena wraps her arm around Kara’s waist.

Kara knocks her head gently against Lena’s, “You just carry those around with you?”

Lena smirks, “Well, I am a successful CEO of the leading technological company in the world, Miss Danvers.”

Kara laughs before feigning being impressed, “Wow, didn’t know you were such a show-off, Miss Luthor.”

Lena turns to look at her with a glint in her eyes, “Oh, I’ll show you a thing or two, Miss Danvers.”

Kara returns her look and bites her lip, “I’m holding you onto that promise.”

“But hey,” Kara says patting her hand against Lena’s shoulder, defusing the tension between them. “I think you just made that girl’s day.”

Lena taps her fingers against Kara’s hip in return, “That’s good because she just made mine.”

“Wow, are you saying my company is not good enough for you now, Miss Luthor?” Kara teases.

“Why Miss Danvers, I’m not saying that at all,” Lena jests before adding cheekily, “I’m merely implying so.”

“Oh you—”

Lena releases her hold on Kara’s waist and takes off giggling as Kara chases after her in glee.

Later, Kara’s standing in the lobby, leaning against a wall and holding Lena’s bag for her as she waits for her to return from the restroom.

“Sorry I took you to a children’s museum,” Kara apologizes sheepishly when Lena returns. “The ratings online were really high but I didn’t check the reviews.”

“It’s okay, Kara,” Lena reassures her with a fond smile. “It’s nice to see that my donations are being put to good use anyways.”

“Donations?” Kara questions, surprised. “I don’t remember seeing children’s museums on L-Corp’s list of charities when I was researching for my article a few months ago.”

“Ah, well, I sort of,” Lena waves her hand trying to play it off nonchalantly, “I make personal anonymous donations. I like to support the community when I can but I don’t always want it to seem like a PR move or an attempt for tax deductions.”

Kara’s looking at her like she’s personally hung the sun in the sky.

“Kara,” Lena says, resting her hands on Kara’s hips and pushing a little into Kara. Kara feels her back press more firmly against the wall and gulps. Lena’s awfully close. “I had a lot of fun and I learned a lot. Maybe not about science, but about you. Thank you for sharing with me, darling.”

Kara’s blushing now, doing what Lena calls her cute impersonation of a fish, “I- I feel comfortable around you.”

Lena smiles at that and leans up to kiss Kara, just at the corner of her mouth. Lena releases Kara and grabs her free hand as they proceed to exit the building. Kara squeezes Lena’s hand just a little tighter when they reach the bottom of the stairs and starts walking faster. Lena’s not even surprised when she realizes that Kara is pulling her towards a hot dog vendor at the side of the museum’s concrete plaza.

They settle on a bench in the courtyard as Kara dives into her hot dogs which Lena insisted on paying for.

“But Lena, this is _my_ date!” Kara whines, pouting at Lena but gathers her impressive stack of hot dogs.

“But Kara, I’m still _rich_ ,” Lena retaliates after receiving her change which she drops into the tip jar along with an extra twenty dollars, much to the amusement and gratitude of the two teenagers manning the stand.

They settle into a bench near the lakefront. Kara immediately dives into her pile of hot dogs while Lena enjoys the nice weather and cool breeze over the lake. Today’s been such a wonderful day. She loves spending time with Kara, no matter what they’re doing, and it’s always precious whenever Kara shares stories about Krypton.

Lena has never really felt like she had a real home, but hearing Kara talk about hers made her feel warm.

She looks over to Kara scarfing down her fifth polish hot dog (“With all the toppings, please!”). Kara’s eyes scrunch up, looking like a chipmunk with her cheeks stuffed, when Lena reaches out to dab at the ketchup at the corner of Kara’s mouth with a napkin. Kara swallows with an audible gulp and leans over to leave a sloppy kiss on Lena’s cheek in gratitude.

“Kara, that’s disgusting!” Lena batters her away but Kara just laughs loudly and leans in again to give her another one.

Yeah, Lena can get used to this, she thinks to herself as Kara tears through another hot dog.

_Home._

///

Kara knows that the universe doesn’t care for perfect. It was beautiful in a way: how perfectly imperfect it was.

Humans call it entropy. Disorder. Disaster.

It doesn’t quite fit the Kryptonian understanding of the concept she learned so, so many years ago, but it was close enough. The more order something has, the easier it is to ruin it all. She knows it all too well.

She was forced to – so, so many years ago with tears in her eyes and her planet blazing behind her.

 _Oh Rao, does she know_.

But she also knows that people can overcome nature. It just takes a lot of work. And that’s something Kara knows all too well. She works to be happy. Every single second. It’s the only way she can live. It’s the only way she can survive.

(She needs to survive. She is the embodiment of Krypton’s survival after all.)

So here she is. Working up the courage to kiss Lena.

This isn’t their first kiss. Oh no, she would never forget that moment on the balcony. But it’s their first kiss without the cape draping over her shoulder and she’s not quite sure how Lena feels and—   

She pauses. Enough time for Lena to leave. Enough time for her to realize Kara’s last name wasn’t always Danvers – for the weight of the _foreignness_ to ruin it all just after it started to exist.

But Lena surprises her just like she always does.

Kara sighs into the kiss and tentatively reaches for Lena. Her arms. Her waist. Anything. Kara just wants her close. Closer.

(It’s never close enough.)

Then Lena cups her left cheek and the back of her neck, softly rubbing skin at her nape and oh—

She’ll take anything she can get.

///

It’s their monthly date night. They’ve planned it three weeks ago with Kara sending Lena daily screenshots of the event on her calendar captioned with too many exclamation marks after the word “soon” ending with numerous heart emojis.

Contrary to her excitement in her messages, Kara was not completely on board when Lena had suggested it during one of their lunch breaks on Lena’s couch. It took a bit of persuasion of Lena’s part.

“It seems so”—Kara waves her hands around as if searching to pluck the word from the air—“formal,” she groans, drawing out the word for emphasis. “Like this is some sort of business deal.” And there’s the infamous pout.

Lena indulges in her girlfriend’s dramatics, cooing at her as she cups Kara’s face with her hands. However, even Kara’s theatrics doesn’t deter her. “Spontaneity is overrated, sweetheart,” she says, rubbing her thumbs against Kara’s cheeks before squishing Kara’s face and shaking her head side to side. Kara makes an indignant sound and pries Lena’s hands off. Lena just laughs at her.

“We’ll never have a date unless we schedule it,” she finishes and pacifies Kara with a kiss on her cheek. “I’ll make it worth your while. I promise.”

It doesn’t shake the pout off of Kara’s face but she relents nonetheless after a proper kiss.

So now here they are, enjoying the summer evening at the county fair. They’re sitting at a wooden table in an area reserved for patrons to enjoy their meals. Kara’s surrounded by all sorts of different fair foods purposely constructed to give a normal human a heart attack.

Kara holds a huge grilled turkey leg in one hand and a greasy burger in the other, both almost as large as her head. She leans forward to slurp at the extra-large bucket of a drink that Lena claims is more sugar than lemon juice or water. Lena’s sitting opposite of her on Kara’s blue flannel because _Jesus, Kara, who knows what’s happened to this bench._ The smell of grease wafts over the whole park like a heavy blanket. Children are screaming in glee as they race over to the rides and booth.

 _This_ , Kara thinks as she devours her weight in junk food, this is the beauty of American culture, truly.

Remembering her manners, Kara offers some of her turkey leg to Lena, gesturing the drumstick at Lena as her cheeks are stuffed with food.

Lena makes a disgusted face and shakes her head, refusing the offer. “No, thanks, I ate prior to this. And no offense, I’m positive that just looking at you eat is making me nausea.”

Kara takes offense. But then all is forgiven because Lena paid for the food. And also maybe because Lena has taken a fry, wiped some sauce from Kara’s cheek, and offered it to her as an apology.

Kara chews and swallows her mouthful of burger and then opens up to let Lena feed her.

Honestly, how did she manage to date the most perfect being in the whole universe, she wonders as Lena pushes the rest of the fries closer for Kara to reach.

After Kara finishes her meal, patting her stomach in satisfaction and giving a thumbs-up to a frat boy that’s passing who shouts, “Right on, Chica. Way to eat!”

Lena laughs at Kara’s smug look. “Proud of yourself, dear?”

Kara stands up and gathers all her wrappers. “Just getting started, babe. Ready to play some games?” Kara deposits her wreckage in the nearest trash bin and accepts the hand sanitizer Lena has waiting for her. Then, they walk hand-in-hand towards the game booths.

Lena wins her a large stuffed donut from a milk bottles booth. And by large she means huge. It’s designed to be covered in pink frosting with sprinkles and she can fit her body into it like a swimming tube that she still has to support with both arms.

“It’s our _thing_ , Kara,” she says to her girlfriend while the worker uses a stick to retrieve the prize from where it’s hanging in the booth.

Oh, Kara’s so touched.

“How’d you knock them down so easily? I thought these games were rigged,” Kara says as she attempts to arrange the donut so that she can carry it over one shoulder like how she’s seen lifeguards carry a ring buoy in the movies she watches with Alex. “Also, no offense but you’re not the most athletic person I know.”

“I’ll have you know I’m a good shot. You’ve seen me shoot a gun,” Lena defends as she slaps Kara’s arm lightly. Then she smirks, “Plus, it’s just simple physics, darling.”

Kara throws the donut around Lena’s body, effectively trapping her arms, and dragging her to another booth, ignoring Lena’s playful indictments about being kidnapped. “C’mon, physics genius. Let’s go sweep the merchants clean.”

They end up at a Ring the Bell game.  Kara’s about to pick up the mallet when a man in a muscle t-shirt pushes his way past her and rudely shoves money at the attendant. He’s obnoxiously making a show of his muscles, swinging the hammer around a few times before swinging down and attempting to hit the bell. He doesn’t hit the bell but he does break the record for the day. He cockily drops the hammer and flexes. He winks at Kara as she walks up to the plate, “Don’t hurt yourself there, little lady.”

She smiles smugly at the guy and if Kara uses power just a bit; well, that’s her dirty little secret.

Kara easily rings the bell and smoothly puts down the hammer. Lights go off around the bell to signal the winner. The carnival worker congratulates Kara who lets Lena pick out the prize. She chooses a teddy bear with a Supergirl suit and cape. They leave the other man red-faced from anger and embarrassment from being out-done so blatantly.

“My hero,” Lena croons and air kisses the bear’s cheek.

Kara crosses her arms, well attempts to with the donut hanging off her shoulder, “Yeah sure. Kiss her cheek when I did all the work.”

“Oh, stop pouting,” Lena says and then cups Kara’s face to pull her down to her level and gives her a proper kiss on the cheek. “You know you’re my favorite.”

Later, when Lena buys her cotton candy, Kara wraps her free arm around Lena’s shoulder and gives her a cheek kiss in return. Lena pushes her away, mortified by the stickiness left on her skin, but Kara just laughs loudly. She pulls Lena in close again and gives her another kiss.

“You’re my favorite too.”

///

“I like seeing you,” Lena whispers softly into the cool air, tracing a finger softly over Kara’s jawline.

They’re lying down on a blanket on top of a secluded cliffside Kara flew them too. Right now, even with the moon full in the sky, Lena can’t help but think that nothing can compare to the light that is Kara’s being. Her entire presence.

“Did you know you are sunlight personified.” It’s a statement more than a question.

Lena internally chastises herself for the poorly timed comparison. It’s night and dark right now. And really, she’s never been good with words. She majored in engineering as an undergraduate and then went on to get an MBA. Poetry was never her strong suit, but she would think after all the meetings she’s been in that she’d be better with her words at least and—

And Kara’s blushing and fumbling for words. She reminds Lena of a fish out of water, opening and closing her lips comically. It’s adorable really. Enough for Lena to forget her worries.

She’s a little proud of herself for making a journalist speechless. Small victories.

She takes mercy on her poor girlfriend and coos softly while rubbing her hand against her arm until Kara composes herself. “I’m sorry. Too cheesy?” she asks.

“No- it’s not- It’s just—” Kara pauses to contemplate her words. She starts again slowly, shuffling closer to Lena, “Well, on my planet. On Krypton. We had this sort of religion based on our Star, Rao. We think everyone has a light to them – their soul. And just- that’s the most touching thing anyone has ever said to me.”

_Oh._

Lena intertwines their hands. “Does that mean you really enjoyed the fireworks tonight?”

Kara’s eyes brighten, “Yeah it’s pretty cute. Children on Krypton would play with toys like this during the festivals. We – my parents and I and sometimes my aunt and uncle too – we would visit my grandparents and they’d send me to play with them. We used different elements though and figured out how to excite the electrons just right. It was dazzling, Lena.”

Lena listens closely to Kara speak about Krypton and their traditions as she processes that Kara really is that last person to understand her culture.

A Kryptonian out of space. It’s saddening really.

Later that night when they’re covered in Kara’s sheets, Lena kisses her with enough passion that she hopes is enough for Kara to understand. Lena doesn’t plan on disappearing any time soon.

Not if she can help it.

///

Lena shuts the door and hangs her keys on the hook near the lights before walking into the kitchen

“We leave our weapons at the door, Miss Luthor.” Kara’s voice, a deep and grave tone, greets her. Kara’s a blur as Lena sees cabinet doors open and shut while plastic hits the countertop. She hears the fridge door open and then close as she turns around, heading back to the front door.

Lena sets her briefcase by the door and deposits her blazer on the arm of the couch. Making her way back to the kitchen, she jabs back, “Says the literal walking weapon, Miss Danvers.”

“You know my heat vision can bake these cookies to perfection better than any oven could ever dream of.”

Kara is already stirring something in a red plastic bowl with a wooden spoon when Lena enters. She admires the way the red compliments Kara’s maroon cardigan that’s hanging loosely around a cotton white tee shirt. Kara always manages to make simplicity breathtakingly beautiful.

Only missing a slight beat in her step when Kara shifts a bit and the kitchen lights reflect off her just right, Lena moves passed Kara to gather the eggshells left on the counter. Sure, Kara cleans up the crime rate of National City in her spare time, but she can sure be a slob at times. “I meant your pout, darling,” she teases, then adds as an afterthought, “Also, we all know that you and the oven just do not get along.”

Kara gasps as if she’s been physically wounded. “You love my pout. You _loooove_ me,” Kara exaggerates the second statement with a mocking childish tone and then sticks out her tongue at Lena. It’s even more ridiculous given that Kara has a bit of flour smeared on her cheek. Lena ducks her head and shakes it in mirth, unable to fight off the smile forming on her lips. She steps slightly over to the sink, grabs a clean towel, and wets it briefly.

Kara’s being absolutely silly as she rants on about how Earth technology just does not compare with Krypton’s advanced robots while mixing the dough slowly at human speeds. “Ovens are just so _primitive_ , Lena. Plus, I don’t think it’s me. It’s the oven. We need counseling. Do you think we could set that up? I just feel like I give so much in this relationship and it never pulls its load. I stir and I mix and it just has to heat it up, but _noooo_ , even I have to do that. I just don’t feel very appreci-“

Lena pulls on her arm, effectively cutting her off and getting Kara to look at her.

“Come here. Let me…” Lena uses the rag to wipe the flour from Kara’s cheek. She finishes her work with a lingering kiss on the now cleaned spot. “That’s better.”

Kara grins widely and returns the affection with a mirroring kiss that ends with an audible smack of her lips.

Lena walks back to the sink and cleans the towel before leaning back against the counter to watch blue lasers shine from Kara’s eyes – the smell of chocolate chip cookies already wafting around the kitchen.

She blinks once and Kara already has a cookie in her mouth.

(Lena learned early on that temperature isn’t a problem for Kryptonians. An incident regarding spilled steaming coffee on Lena’s very expensive white sofa and all over Kara’s lap. Kara, bless her heart, tried to react realistically, but she was way too late and comical. Later, she tells Lena that it’s because Lena’s very distracting. And, well, who could be mad about coffee stains after that?)

But, she’s also blowing on another one. _What for?_ Lena wonders since Kara didn’t even bother with the first one. _Manners?_

Bits of cookie fly out and Lena’s laughing lightly because _damn it, Kara, that’s disgusting._ Okay definitely not manners. But then Kara is offering the cooled cookie to Lena with her cheeks puffed out as she chews the rest of her own cookie. She has that closed mouth grin that reminds Lena of a chipmunk when Lena takes the treat. She then spins around, taking two steps to the fridge while grabbing another cookie off the counter.

 _Oh,_ Lena understands then. _Oh._

Yeah, she thinks back to Kara’s earlier teasing, taking a bite out of the cookie in her hand as Kara opens the freezer and joyously brings out a tub of cookie dough ice cream. Lena’s not even surprised. She’s already used to Kara’s excessive cookie consumption.

_And of course, she loves Kara._

She does. She really does.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m all about incoherent relationship and character studies. And loving and supportive relationships. And constructive criticism. And apparently sentence fragments. Thanks for reading! Leave a comment below if you’ll be so inclined.


End file.
